The Difference between two worlds
by Down2earth360
Summary: "I didn't know that I could change the course of history with two words" What would happen if when Wally "died" he meet this young girl that would help him through the dimensions, but would also be the reason that she had to help. Join Wally and Emma on there quest to bring Wally home.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is down2earth360 here. Sorry, hadn't updated any of my one stories in forever.

So… Again I am sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing.

-Don't' mind me I'm just a line break-

Nobodies Pov

Who knew that two words could change everything? Who knew that I could change the course of history with two simple words? Well I certainly didn't. I mean I am just a simple 8th grade girl barely pulling straight C's, who doesn't have a clue about the world. A girl who is so antisocial she makes up worlds in her head, but I mean who doesn't right. A girl who doesn't know how important a role she plays in human (and alien) history.

Well I'm getting a little ahead of myself, we can save all of the exciting stuff for latter, let me introduce myself. Hi I'm Emma Mainstream, and the girl I was describing earlier, well that's me. Of course mainstream isn't my really my last name, but who knows, some of my enemies just might be reading this right now. You never know.

Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think we should be starting this story, a story of how a nobody can help one of the greatest hero's in this dimension or the next(but, you know, don't go to the next dimension, it can get very…..weird over there). Let's get started shall we.

-H-Hi I'm-m L-line Break-

Emma's Pov

Florida September 7, 2014, 11:07 AM

Right, as I look at the clock, I have exactly…. 53 minutes till the bell rings and I can get out of this hole they call…. School *screaming noises*. You may wonder what school I go to, that they have 5 hour school days. Well, I'm in luck, todays a half day, hoot, hoot, hoot. If I had only known that I would make one of the best and worst mistakes in my life, in about three hours, maybe I wouldn't be so excited.

"…the Florida bayou has over 100 different species of fish, inclu…" My teacher, Miss Lee, was cut off from her riveting lecture about, yep you guess it, fish. And not just any old fish, over 100 different types of fish (*note the sarcasm), by the intercom, going ding and a monotonous voices of my very favorite secretary, Mrs. Tail, a 75 year old bat that doesn't understand that after 40 years as a secretary for this canned cheese awful school, that she is free. She can go, no I mean really go. I mean she is always sleeping, and is always cranky. I mean lady, you're lucky you can get out of her, run save yourself.

"Please send Emma to the main office" Mrs. Tail said, at a snail slow pace, Eliciting a simultaneous glare from the whole class, at me. Yippee (again note the sarcasm), here we go again.

So, I think I did pretty well considering I haven't done good work in the past. And Please write and review!


	2. Day 2

Hi, hope you like the update.

Sorry I'm not very consistent when I update

Anyways peace,

Down2earth360

Emma's Pov

Down the hall and to the left, past the glass case the held the small golden people, showing the accomplishments of others. My shoes making squeaking noises, as I made my way to the office. My backpack slung over my shoulder, I walked into the final corridor that would lead me into the front office, where I would meet my doom, the bane of my existence, my Aunt Delilah.

My Aunt Delilah, 6'0 feet, 140 pounds of pure undying evil, has hated me since the day I came into this crappy world called life, saying how my parents didn't need another snot bag in the family. You see I am the "baby" of the family. I mean literally there is a 20 year difference between my brother and my two sisters (triples). After my brother and two sisters were born, my parents kind of swore not to have any more kids (well we see how well that went), and dun, dun here I am. I don't know what the reason was for getting called down to the office, but right about now is about when something would pop out and scare not only me, but the whole theater, and I have a sneaking suspicion it would be Delilah.

"…Where has that girl gotten too?" I heard from just in front of me. "Page the room aga… Oh there you are Emma! Where have you been? Well, it doesn't matter, we're leaving."

Aunt Delilah didn't give me the chance to even respond as she practically dragged me out of the office, and to the schools front door. I tried to regain my balance as she dragged me along, but my attempts were in vein as I tripped over my own feet.

Aunt Delilah shot me an aggravated look, "get up Emma, we have to go pick up dinner, then I have to go pay the rent, and get groceries!"

"Well sorry if I was practically drag outta there. It's not my fault you think me to incompetent to even walk calmly outta here." I said with annoyance.

"Don't you even dare take that kind of ton with me young lady, you will get up!" She's getting had at me now, good let her I don't care.

"Fine, I didn't want to be here anyways!" I said as I pushed myself off the floor.

Yay, I got done with this chapter. With (I hope) no hiccups!

I hope you guys have a great day. Just remember to live, love and learn

Over and out


End file.
